A Break From Work  TOV
by Apfel Seine
Summary: Yuri takes the notion to get the overworked Flynn to take a break.Things end up getting a bit more complicated then intended.  YurixFlynn


**Series: Tales of Vesperia**

**Pairing: Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo (guy x guy)**

**Copyright Bandai Namco**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ._.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flynn brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. The blond frowned at the pile of work he had on his desk. However, he was the new commandant. Therefore, he had a lot of work to do for the imperial knights. Flynn sighed.<p>

Flynn looked over at the window, gazing out at the peaceful scene. The night had fallen and only the occasional chirping of insects could be heard. From the commandant's office he could see the whole courtyard. His eyes took in the scenery. The flowers that had been planted by Lady Estellise, the tall pine trees, and the man sitting outside his window... Flynn blinked. The man certainly hadn't been there before. Flynn drew his sword.

"Show yourself!" Flynn commanded.

"Yes sir mister high and mighty commandant!" came the jeering response.

Flynn lowered his sword at the familiar voice. He frowned disapprovingly as Yuri unlocked the window and climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" Flynn asked. "I'm busy, as you probably know."

"Is the commandant too busy for a visit from his childhood friend?" Yuri asked. "Am I not important anymore?"

The raven haired man pretended to be deeply hurt, but Flynn could see him smirking. Flynn sighed and sheathed his sword.

"What did you come here for?" Flynn asked.

"I came to see my old friend," Yuri replied.

"I know thats not it," Flynn said.

"Do I need a reason?" Yuri asked.

"I'd be a lot less annoyed if you did" Flynn replied.

"You need to lighten up Flynn," Yuri said.

Yuri strolled over to Flynn's desk and started thumbing through a stack of papers without really looking at them. He tossed them in the trash without a second thought. Flynn hurried over and fished them out again.

"Ugh, Yuri!" Flynn cried. "Please don't throw away my work!"

Yuri shrugged.

"Whats so important about those papers?" Yuri asked.

"Its the report for the amount of apples that are being exported and imported through Deidon Hold!" Flynn exclaimed.

"So its basically useless," Yuri replied.

Flynn shot him a dirty look which Yuri chose to ignore.

"You've been working harder than you have to," Yuri said. "Why don't you let that red haired subordinate of yours do some work for a change?"

"I can't let someone else do my work for me," Flynn replied.

"You overestimate yourself Flynn," Yuri said. "Eventually, you're going to break down."

"I assure you I'm fine," Flynn replied.

"You'll seriously get sick if you keep staying up all night," Yuri said.

"I said that I'm fine and I meant it," Flynn replied, frowning.

"You don't look fine," Yuri said. "It looks like you've been neglecting your health. You might be sick. Do you have a temperature?"

Yuri move forward and placed the back of his wrist on Flynn's forehead. Flynn grew anxious at how close Yuri was. He pushed him away.

"Don't just do stuff like that," Flynn said.

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

Sighing, Flynn returned to his desk.

"I really do need to finish this Yuri," Flynn said. "Now you you don't mind..."

Yuri glared at Flynn and watched him fill out papers. After a minute, just as Flynn began to believe that Yuri had given up, Flynn felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He spun around to find Yuri leaning over him. Again, the young swordsman was uncomfortably close.

"Yuri please," Flynn said, fighting off a blush. "Don't do that."

Yuri cocked his head to one side, looking bemused.

"Don't let me distract you Flynn," Yuri said. "You're obviously busy. Don't mind me."

Flynn attempted to return his attention to his work, but he couldn't concentrate. The only thing he could think about was Yuri and how close he was. Yuri's long, purplish black hair brushed against his the blond's shoulder. Flynn felt his heart beat faster. Suddenly, Flynn stood up, causing Yuri to stumble back.

"You done?" Yuri asked, grinning.

Flynn glared at him angrily.

"Yuri, what can I do to make you leave?" Flynn snarled.

"Whoa there Flynn," Yuri said, placing his hands on Flynn's shoulders. "Chill."

Flynn froze. His heart was beating so hard that he worried that Yuri would be able to hear it. He bit his lip and looked up at Yuri, repaired to begin a heated argument as usual. There was a look of grave concern in Yuri's dark gray eyes. Flynn stared into them, confused about Yuri's manner.

"Yuri..." Flynn said quietly. "What can I do to make you allow me to finish my work?"

"What I want is for you to get some rest," Yuri said.

"That means that we're working at cross purposes Yuri," Flynn said.

"As always," Yuri replied, smiling slightly. "But this time I'm going to win."

Without another word they drew there swords simultaneously. Their swords crossed, and both swordsmen stared calmly into each other's eyes. Flynn's blue eyes locked onto Yuri's gray eyes. Suddenly, Flynn swung his sword sideways, pushing away Yuri's katana. He lunged quickly but Yuri moved into a block, deflecting the blow. Ordinarily, a thin, flexible sword like Yuri's might snap under the strain of an attack from Flynn's heavy sword. However, Yuri handled his sword so deftly that such a disadvantage failed to affect him. Yuri wasted no time in moving into a counter attack. He swung at Flynn, who blocked.

"Skillful as ever I see," Yuri said. "But I, for one, have been spending my time improving instead of being cooped up in an office."

"Shut up," Flynn muttered, blocking another attack from Yuri.

"Ah," Yuri said, parrying a return attack from Flynn. "Did I say something that bothers you?"

He grinned and dodged an angry attack from Flynn.

"Shut up," Flynn said through clenched teeth.

Flynn stabbed at Yuri, who dodged.

"Surely my voice isn't _that _distracting is it?," Yuri asked. "I had thought that you had more concentration then that."

Flynn violently swung his sword sideways. Yuri held his sword in a block but it was pushed aside. Flynn used his sword to hold Yuri's katana at bay. Neither swordsman could move to attack. Yuri stared at Flynn in mild confusion as Flynn stepped forward.

"I said shut up you idiot," Flynn said.

Flynn leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yuri's. They stayed in that position for a few moments. Then, Flynn quickly stepped back. he looked, with some satisfaction, at Yuri's surprised expression. Slowly, Flynn returned his sword to his sheath.

"I believe we're through here," Flynn said quietly.

He moved to return to his desk, but paused when he heard Yuri sheath his sword and approach.

"Not quite," Yuri replied.

Before Flynn could react, he was struck by a violent force and was knocked to the ground. Started, he locked up at the face of Yuri, who was smirking in triumph.

"Yuri-" Flynn started.

Yuri shrugged, and leaned down until he was barely a few centimeters away from Flynn's face.

"As I said before," Yuri said. "This time, I'm not going to lose to to you."

Yuri leaned town and closed the space between them. At first, Flynn was surprised by the kiss, but he soon dismissed the feeling and relaxed. Neither party desired to separate, and it was only the sound of running footsteps that caused them to look up. Flynn's eyes widened as the door flew open and his red-haired subordinate dashed in.

"Commandant Flynn sir!" Sodia said. "I heard sounds of a struggle and came to offer assistance! There was a rumor of a break in so I thought-"

Sodia broke off, looking about the disheveled room. In the middle of it all, Yuri and Flynn were lying on the floor. There was an awkward pause, during which Sodia looked from one to the other uncertainly. She frowned, attempting to decide what to do. Finally, Yuri broke the silence.

"Hi Sodia," he greeted.

The sound of the fugitive's voice broke the ice. Sodia sprung to action, quickly drawing her sword and brandishing it at Yuri.

"Yuri Lowell!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again too," Yuri said, making a face at her.

"Dispose of the small talk you vigilante!" Sodia exclaimed. "Get on your feet and face me!"

Yuri sighed and stood up. He brushed his hair away from his face and looked at Sodia with annoyance. Sodia shot Yuri a withering glare and waved her sword, indicating Yuri to step aside. Yuri complied, moving slowly to the side and against a wall, watching Sodia the whole time. With Yuri aside, Sodia quickly rushed to Flynn's side and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright commandant?" Sodia asked, looking concerned.

"Yes..." Flynn replied uncertainly, glancing at Yuri.

Sodia followed his gaze and frowned when she remembered Yuri. She stood up and faced Yuri with an air of righteous fury.

"A direct assault on out commandant," Sodia said. "This time you have gone much too far! Surrender and come quietly or I shall resort to force!"

"Jumping to conclusions as usual I see," Yuri said, frowning.

"I will place you under arrest unless you turn yourself in," Sodia said.

"I'd like to see you try," Yuri said.

That was force of habit, Flynn noted. It was obvious that it wasn't offered in the usual mocking tone. However, it was enough to enrage the already annoyed Sodia. Sodia swung her sword wildly at Yuri, who quickly sidestepped. Yuri drew his sword and parried another attack from Sodia. Her attacks were swift, but they were driven by frustration and so Yuri had no trouble in defending himself. However, he did not move to attack. It seemed to Flynn that he'd have to interfere before Sodia tired herself out.

Flynn finally got to his feet and drew his sword in time to block another attack from Sodia from hitting his friend. Sodia blinked in confusion and glanced over at Flynn, looking for an explanation.

"Thats enough you two," Flynn said, looking at them sternly.

"But commandant!" Sodia objected. "This man is a wanted criminal! He broke into your office and attacked you!"

"It is true that he broke in," Flynn said. "However, he did not attack me. He came to visit me. There is nothing wrong with an old friend paying a visit is there?"

Sodia seemed uncertain and stared at Flynn in confusion.

"Commandant Flynn..." Sodia said, frowning. "I cannot believe the claim that he did not attack you. I saw it with my own eyes. I know that you were friends-"

"_Are _friends," Flynn corrected.

"I'm sorry," Sodia replied, frowning in a disapproving manner. "I know that you are friends, but that does not mean that he can just break into your office. Why doesn't he go through the front door like a civilized person?"

At this, Yuri laughed and Sodia glared at him again.

"Come on," Yuri said, rolling his eyes. "Would you seriously just let me walk around the castle? You'd probably just attack me on sight like you always do."

Sodia was about to retort, but she realized that he was correct. Frustrated, she waved her sword at Yuri again, trying to make a point.

"Thats no excuse!" Sodia replied. "Commandant, hurry up and apprehend this man! He's a criminal!"

Flynn paused, glancing from one to the other hesitantly. Finally, he seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Sodia, I think that you shout just forget about this," Flynn said. "He has a reason for breaking in. Even though I disapprove, It can't be helped."

Sodia tightened her grip on her sword.

"Why do you let this man have such an influence on you?" Sodia asked.

She swung her sword at Yuri again.

"He keeps changing you!" Sodia yelled. "You never act like yourself when hes around!"

"No... thats not true," Flynn replied.

"Then why do you let him do as he pleases? Why does this man," Sodia asked, gesturing at Yuri, "cause you to make exceptions for him? Why is he so important you you? He's a criminal!"

Flynn bit his lip and look a deep breath.

"Sodia," he said. "I am sorry, but the person that you consider to be the real Flynn isn't me. I do my best to be a model knight for you all. I want to do my best for you. But the truth is that I'm not really like that. I can't be my usual self when I'm working. Its only when Yuri brings out my frustration that I can truly feel like myself. This is why I can never fully motivate myself to capturing him. Although he has committed crimes, he only does so to help those who can't afford to wait for the law. Those who can't wait for _me_. The ones that I can't help, he does. That is why he is the most important person to me."

Flynn blushed, realizing what he just said. Sodia's eyes widened and she let her sword fall to the ground with a clatter. Yuri smirked at her. Sodia's mouth opened, but it took a while before she was able to speak.

"But-" she started.

Yuri waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Don't you understand it yet?" he asked.

Yuri moved to Flynn's side again and put his arms around him. Yuri held Flynn tightly and kissed him, causing Flynn to blush even more. Sodia stood, staring at them awestruck. A few moments later, she came to her senses.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sodia cried. "You can't... You can't possibly be in love with him!"

Sodia was crying now. Flynn looked sympathetically at her. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sodia-" he started.

Sodia shook her head and pushed him away. She wiped her tears away with her hands.

"Its fine," she replied softly. "I think... I think that I finally understand now."

She smiled slightly, regaining her composure.

"Even if you aren't the person that I thought you were, you're still you," Sodia said. "I will respect your decision."

She glared at Yuri, but not as harshly as she usually did.

"I still don't like you Yuri," she said.

Yuri shrugged.

"I don't expect you to," he replied. "Just as long as you stop trying to kill me, we're cool."

Sodia nodded and Yuri put his arms around Flynn again. Flynn blushed, glancing nervously at Sodia.

"Now then, where were we?" Yuri asked, grinning impishly.

"Y-Yuri," Flynn protested. "Sodia is still here."

Yuri shot her a disinterested glance.

"We don't need to wait for her," Yuri said, pouting. "She has already seen us kiss before."

Flynn looked pleadingly at Sodia, who took the hint and left, laughing slightly to herself.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Yuri asked, frowning.

Flynn smirked, which was rather unusual.

"No," he replied. "But this way, I can go all out."

This time, it was Yuri who blushed. Flynn put his arms around Yuri and kissed him. As they kissed, Flynn decided that maybe, just maybe, it would e ok to put off work for a while.

**~Fin~**


End file.
